


Where Your Needed

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is always in charge, always worrying about others. Sometimes he just need someone else to take the reins and worry about him. That's where Thomas comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not very good at the art of writing porn, but I write it because I'm a perv.

It was fascinating how submissive Newt was when they had sex. Thomas thought that Newt was take charge all the time kind of guy. Not that Thomas is complaining about it. He liked Newt whether he was docile or obstinate. 

After awhile it started to make sense to Thomas. Newt was always the take charge all the time kind of guy. He always had to take control of the situation and worry about others. He never got it in return until now. When Newt was alone with Thomas, away from other gladers, he could relax and give someone else control over himself. 

Now Thomas was in tuned with Newt's needs. He could tell when the other boy was run down and needed some help. When this happened Thomas would wait until nightfall when everyone else is asleep and lead Newt to the deadheads. It's not the most romantic place, but it's the only place they can think of to get some privacy. They never go far enough to reach the graveyard because that would just be a mood. No, they go far enough so they won't be heard. 

That's where they were tonight. All their clothes were haphazardly thrown on the forest floor. Newt on his back with his legs spread wide and Thomas in between them. Newt had a tight grip on Thomas's arms. It was like he was scared Thomas would be here one second and gone the next. Sometimes Newt would be too stressed and that's when he tries to get Thomas to go faster and harder instead of slow and gentle like he needs. 

Thomas refused to speed up. He starts with kisses on Newt's jaw and then works his way up to the boy’s ear. It's an attempt to soothe him. When that doesn't work Thomas has to verbally calm Newt down. 

"Calm down Newt." Thomas doesn't sound at all commanding, but it does the job. Newt sighs and visibly relaxes. 

“Tommy." Newt's voice comes out pleadingly and breathy. Thomas can hardly believe this is the same voice used to command the other gladers. 

Thomas takes pity on Newt and moves the boy’s legs to wrap around his waist. The friction gets noticeably better. "You’re my good boy." 

Newt lets out a whimper. Thomas leans his lower body down to capture Newt's lips in a kiss. They only pull apart when their legs are burning for air, and Thomas keeps thrusting at the same leisurely pace. 

Thomas looks down at Newt, and he sees warm brown eyes looking back. The blondes tongue darts out to wet his plump lips, and Thomas can feel his cock throb inside the tight body underneath him. 

"You're so beautiful Newt, such a good boy." The words leave him in a rush and his voice is gruff. 

Thomas is probably the only person in the world to see Newt like this, the only person who could call Newt beautiful and not be seriously injured. It's probably because Newt trusts Thomas to see him so desperate and vulnerable. The other gladers can't see their second-in-command like this. They have to see him and strong and dependable. And Newt knew the praise wasn't meant to be mocking. 

In the borders of the deadheads, alone, Newt knew he was safe. Thomas wouldn't use him then leave. He would stay and be a support system for Newt. It had been hard to get Newt to see this, but Thomas finally made him understand. Thomas didn't value him just as a leader, but also as a person. He loved Newt. 

Newt started to try and move faster, but Thomas kept a tight grip on the boy’s hips. 

"I said calm down. You want to be my good boy don't you?" This time Thomas' voice was laced with authority. 

Newt immediately stopped. He gave a choked whimper. "I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy." 

Thomas could see Newt's cock was leaking precome between them. He took pity on the boy again and moved his hand down to stroke Newt's erection. Newt gasped and Thomas could tell he wanted to go faster, but he controlled himself. 

"Please Tommy. Shuck!" 

"Tell me what you need." 

"Wanna come," Newt sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "please." 

Thomas started thrusting faster into the tight body beneath, stroking the cock in his hand at the same pace. He could tell the exact moment Newt came. He felt the boys hole clench around his cock, and the legs tighten around his waist. Thomas thrusted deep one last time and came with a groan. He collapsed onto Newt's chest, but kept his full weight off. 

He could distantly feel Newt rubbing soothing circles into his back. Thomas sat up enough to give Newt a quick kiss and slip out of his body. He then flipped them both over so Newt was on top. It would be more comfortable that way. 

"I love you." Newt said as he snuggled into Thomas' chest. 

Thomas kissed Newt's temple and started running his fingers through the blonde strands. "I love you too." 

Newt gave a contented hum, and relaxed further into Thomas' chest. Thomas had no clue when wake up was, but honestly he didn't care at the moment. He was just fine laying there holding his boy.


End file.
